


True Love

by Alixtii



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered, Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e16 Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered, F/M, Female Protagonist, Love Spell, Magic, Mind Control, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Sacrifices, Season/Series 02, Sunnydale, Unrequited Love, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-11
Updated: 2006-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'll do anything for love. Even sacrifice it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline/Spoilers:** "Bewitched, Bewildered, and Bothered."

It’s not real.

She knows this; she’s the one who cast the spell to begin with, after all. She can compare her state of mind today to the one she had yesterday and it’s pretty clear that this massive crush on Xander is the result of a botched spell gone awry. She’s not _really_ in love with him.

But that’s the thing: reality’s mutable with but a quick invocation to the Goddess. She made this happen, and sure she could do undo it, but why bother? Sure, the spell means she’ll have plenty of competition for his attention, but all that means is there is about to be a sudden increase in Sunnydale’s rodent population.

Nor does she necessarily mind sharing in all instances.

“You have no idea what I'm going through,” she tells Mr. Giles. It is pulling at her, threatening to consume her from within, but in some ways it's better. Brownies and loving fathers are one thing, but she’s had a taste of power and now she has an outlet, a purpose. For Catherine Madison, it was to be the best cheerleader, ever; for Amy Madison, it is to win Xander. The purity of it is refreshing, so much better than the listless, directionless life she had been living, turning in imaginary term papers because she couldn’t be bothered to write them herself.

And she’ll accomplish her goal it if she has turn every woman in Sunnydale into a rat. She already took out a Slayer, after all; her mother hadn’t even been able to do that. Goddess Hecate, work thy will.

But Mr. Giles will have none of it. “I know it's not love,” he says, and continues before Amy can contradict him. “It's obsession: selfish, banal obsession. Now Xander has put himself in very great danger. If you cared at all about him, you'd help me save him, rather than twittering on about your feelings. Now, let's get on with some work. Now, Jenny—”

Mr. Giles looks around and the bitch has totally slipped away while Amy had been busy being lectured by the over-arrogant librarian. “Great,” he mutters, and Amy is off to beat Ms. Calendar to Xander.

Except she isn’t; her body totally refuses to move. Because, she realizes with a sinking feeling, while Mr. Giles is completely wrong about whether what she is feeling is love, he is right about Xander being in danger. And because she _is_ in love, she can’t stand by—or run around turning people into rats--and not help Mr. Giles.

So she helps him prepare to assist her in breaking the spell, knowing full well when the counterspell is cast, she’ll go back to being boring, directionless Amy. It’s like that book they read in English last year, when she was still actually doing her homework: _It’s a far, far better thing that I do._

For Xander, for true love, she’ll make even that sacrifice.

**Author's Note:**

> [1+ FanFiction.Net Review(s)](http://www.fanfiction.net/r/4122998/) | [LJ/DW Comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/111326.html#comments)


End file.
